


For You Darling? I'd Rearrange The Stars

by Bamboozled_boi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harley Keener is a little shit, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), ffh fix-it, honey bear Rhodey, very brief mention of Skip Westcott, we stan May parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboozled_boi/pseuds/Bamboozled_boi
Summary: Humans have got such small understandings of the world. Some believed our ancestry fall back to the ancient big bang. Our bodies made up of different gasses and atom particles. Clumped up into one, singular, individual. Some believe The Almighty was responsible for our creation. That there is a great entity out there who knows when, where, and how we were born. While some others believe, there might be an ancient alien race who birthed us and waited for the right moment to take us out.Except Tony Stark. He knows what the world is. More specifically, what his world is. Oh yeah, every single bit of it. Knows exactly every burst of color and spark and explosion, every, single, ounce of it. And it lay there, in his arms, breathing softly, in and out as his soft pale complexion glowed a bright blue hue under the pale moonlight.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	For You Darling? I'd Rearrange The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> BRIEF MENTION OF SKIP WESTCOTT!!! it's very brief tho, not explicit.

Humans have got such small understandings of the world. Some believed our ancestry fall back to the ancient big bang. Our bodies made up of different gasses and atom particles. Clumped up into one, singular, individual. Some believe The Almighty was responsible for our creation. That there is a great entity out there who knows when, where, and how we were born. While some others believe, there might be an ancient alien race who birthed us and waited for the right moment to take us out.

There are however, those who just can’t exactly fathom the strong information, and they’d eventually just lock it in the back of their heads. What is the universe? What is this vast and questionable world we were dumped in? That’s a question nobody has the answer to.

Except Tony Stark. He knows what the world is. More specifically, what his world is. Oh yeah, every single bit of it. Knows exactly every burst of color and spark and explosion, every, single, ounce of it. And it lay there, in his arms, breathing softly, in and out as his soft pale complexion glowed a bright blue hue under the pale moonlight.

Peter Parker. His world, his universe, his heart. with a palm pressed against the boy’s chest he can feel the steady thump of heartbeat. Grounding him, his chin rested on top of Peter’s unruly curls, sniffing in the familiar and comforting scent of honeysuckle and strawberries. Peter Parker. One of the only redeemable factor of the universe and one that restored Tony’s faith in humanity. Peter Parker. Innocent, pure and joyful Peter Parker.

Tony never lied when he said that he could fit his whole world in his arms. For example, He could hug Pepper, the love of his life, who was always so soft, and gentle and patient with him. He could hug Rhodey, the ever so loyal best friend who stuck by his side since the beginning. Hell, he could even hug Happy if the ironically-named-grumpy man would let him. He could snuggle his kid, his darling beautiful angel of a daughter, Morgan. And also of course, the potato gunner himself, Harley keener.

The boy rested his cheek against the blue glow of the older man’s arc reactor, while his arms curled in front of him and Tony’s strong, caring arms encircled him. They laid on the penthouse’s balcony together as they watched the night stars glimmer and sparkle. Soft blankets surrounding them and their bodies pressing against each other, maintaining the warmth.

Tony decided then and there while staring down the boy’s small face, that the universe was cruel. Cruel because they took Peter away from him. For five precious years. Cruel because the demons kept clawing and gnawing at this precious boy’s mind, reminiscing the harsh memories of his past. Cruel because out of everyone they could pick on they chose Peter Parker.

The boy’s sobs had quieted down since Tony first carried him out of his room. He would never forget the tearful and agonizing screams that Peter made while he thrashed against the bed covers as if it was restraining him. Then, the fearful look on Peter’s eyes as he woke up abruptly. Looking around in a haze of panic and anxiety before breaking down completely.

He had coaxed the boy down and cooed and held him as he rocked back and forth. Trying to ease the boy’s raising panic attacks. He nearly broke down himself but tried hard to compose himself. So he shuffled and cradled the boy close as he walked out to gaze at the starry night. Little, soft breaths fluttered ever so gently out of his nose and Tony felt it against his chest.

“Pete?” he gently asked. “y-yeah?” Tony sighed as he clutched the boy tighter. “do you wanna talk about it?” he felt the boy’s body tense up and cooed, rubbing smooth circles on his back as a way to relax him.

“it was about everything…” Peter said, “can you elaborate?” Tony coaxed when the boy whimpered. “i-it-Ben, an-and my p-parents, they were saying things, harsh th-things. Li-like how it was m-my fault th-they died—” he cuts himself off to a choked sob, “and th-then there was-there was—” the boy completely broke down, each agonized tear tore a hole at Tony’s chest. He patiently waited for the boy to compose himself before continuing, “s-sk-skip, it-it felt so real, and I was s-so scared, then the building crashed on me again and I saw Toomes, h-he was laughing at me, but then, but then—” he choked on a cry, “ q-quentin, q-quentin was there t-t-too—” “okay, it’s okay, shhh, bambino, I’m here…” Tony cooed, desperately attempting to ease the boy.

Sobs tore through Peter’s throat and his body heaved with each passing cry. The older man was quick to huddle the smaller boy closer and whisper soothing reassurances to his ear. He hated this. Hated how familiar this felt. Even after he got Peter back and nearly died, the demons were still there and still very real. After the Europe shenanigan, Pete was a mess. Every night, May would wake up to the sound of fearful screaming and she would always have to calm the boy down, bring him back to reality, where no one is here to hurt him and that she and Tony and everyone Peter loved would protect him. Cherish him. Care for him.

So, Pepper, ever the genius, decided they need a little break and went on a vacation for New year’s. Rhodes, Happy, May, Morgan and Harley came with.

It was supposed to be fun and happy and enjoyable, and it was, it really was. But the boy still had dreams that haunted him for nights on end. To the point where he was scared to go to sleep.

And Tony, was very, familiar with the scene.

Waking up at night, screaming, crying, flinching at everything and anything that moved too fast. Staying up late and trust issues, oh the trust issues.

Yeah, Tony was very familiar with it. Because he had been him at one point. Actually, on many points.

But he only remembered one of the most vivid ones. And that meant after the blip. During those long five years, he felt empty. Shattered. Broken. Like he was never going to be whole again. There was this dark, looming shadow which rolled upon him like a gray cloud. He vividly remembered the nightmares that followed his death.

Peter’s small and frail figure trembling, stumbling onto him with arms outstretched, begging him to save him. Because Peter had always trusted him to save him, and he always had. Because Tony never failed him, but this time, this time he had.

So he locked himself away.

When Pepper told him that morning she was expecting. Tony panicked, panicked because he would surely fail as a father and he would definitely never succeed to protect this child since he failed to protect Peter and---

But then Morgan was born.

He clutched the boy tighter to his chest and spoke in a hushed tone. “you wanna know something about Morgan that hit me?”

The boy shakily nodded. “during that gap, where I’d just lost you, and Pepper told me she was pregnant, i—I felt, empty. Like, there was a part of my soul missing. And an old friend once told me that a broken soul is usually an uncompleted soul.” He took in a shaky breath. “I didn’t understand what was happening to me. And it frustrated me to no end because I’m Tony

Stark—" the boy chuckled, “I’m supposed to know everything, right?” Tony smiled slightly.

“when Pepper went into labor, I was a mess. I couldn’t control my breathing, and Rhodey had to calm me down. I was frozen in fear.” He chuckled, then grew serious again. “but then, I held her, my baby girl for the first time…and…” Tony trailed off, “I felt more complete then I had, for months. I understood what my friend said now, I understood. Because my soul, was made up of Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Harley and…you.” He hadn’t noticed the tears that dripped down his cheek until he felt his face soaked.

“looking at Morgan, I felt the same light, the same warmth and pride that bloomed in my heart every time I see you, the same kind of protectiveness and fire and only then I realized….

That I had lost my first child…”

At that, Peter immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Tony’s neck. Clutching it so hard because he missed him. A lot. And he loved him. His dad.

“I kept worrying about you, when I saw you laying there half-dead on the battlefield, i-I thought- you were gone..” Peter sobbed, the older man’s shirt now damp from his tears. “because, Miss Potts was already saying that you could rest but I wasn’t ready to accept that, and Mr. Rogers was crying—”

“Steve was crying?”

The boy sniffled, “…y-yeah?”

Tony hummed, “well, blackmail material then.”

Peter let out a watery laugh. Tony cupped Peter’s face gently but firm as the boy moved his hands to clutch Tony’s bigger ones.

Tears were still streaming down his small and tired face and Tony would do anything to take this burden off his shoulders. Anything. So they just sat there in comfortable silence, relishing in the presence of each other as they held on.

“Peter, I want you to listen to me…” Tony firmly said. “it’s okay to have these demons haunt you, you don’t have to be strong all the time, alright? Somedays are just shittier then the others, and it’s okay to break. But listen to me. Whatever you do, don’t EVER, give up.” Now, Tony was staring at Peter dead in the eye.

“you will always have May, and me, and Ned, everyone, you love. You. Are not. A burden.” Then the younger boy cried to his chest once more while Tony played with his curls.

They stayed there, just gazing out in the night sky. Because for the first time in five years Tony felt complete. He found his final missing piece, and he would be forever grateful.

_Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!_

An alarm by the sound of a chicken blared. Indicating that it was 23.55 p.m. On New Year’s eve.

“well, looks like it’s nearly new year’s Pete..” Tony smiled

“SURPRISEEE!!”

Morgan screamed, tackling his father to the ground as they went on a fit of laughter, Tony was quick to pepper the girl’s face in kisses.

“Hi Peter!” Morgan then shouted, throwing herself into Peter’s arms making him chuckle. “hey morguna!” the boy replied.

“what’s all this?” Pepper’s gentle voice spoke as she yawned. May also emerged from the hallway and smiled affectionately at the sight before her.

“hey Petey-pie, feeling better?” May said gently, Peter nodded happily. She went to sit by her nephew

and ruffled his curls.

“it’s nearly new year’s momma!”

“yeah? And what do you say we start the new year’s with a tickle train!” Pepper said and went to tickle her daughter’s belly. The girl’s laughter bellowed from within the hallways as Harley, Rhodes, and Happy emerged from their respective rooms.

“hey, pete-boy, stop hogging all the snuggles.” Harley teased and buried himself in the man’s shoulder, Tony chuckled at the two boy’s actions. “you little shits…” he said while coming to rest the palm of his hand on top of Harley’s head.

“yeah, but you love us anyways…” Harley said, yawning. Tony smiled warmly. Peter rested against May’s shoulder and was cuddled up between his aunt and Tony, beside Harley, Pepper snuggled and Morgan was cradled on her lap. Behind them Rhodey and Happy comfortably sat at the couch with a few soft, fluffy blankets.

“not joining in on the snuggle party, honey-bear?” Tony teasingly said, Rhodey playfully shoved him with his feet and cackled, “shut up, you dad, now worry about your kids.”

And then when the clock strikes 00.00, fireworks blared at the distance, the sky painted with purples, reds, golds, and blues and greens. A serenade peace washed over them as they gazed at the beautiful explosions in the cosmos. What is the universe? What is the world? Honestly, Tony didn’t really care, because the universe was right here in his arms. Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, Peter, Harley, May and Happy. His universe.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading loves!!!! hope you enjoyed it!! also, one of the dialogues is heavily inspired by a post on tumblr about basically Tony finding out that he saw Peter as his son only after Morgan was born so... yeahhhh, have a good DAY!!!


End file.
